warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wishkit
|age= |death= |pastaffie= |postdeath=StarClan |namest=Kit: |namesl=WishkitRevealed in a letter from Victoria Holmes |familyt=Mother: Father: Sister: Brother: |familyl=Yellowfang Raggedstar Hopekit Brokenstar |mentor= |apps= |livebooks=''Yellowfang's Secret'' |deadbooks=''Yellowfang's Secret'' }} Wishkit is a tiny she-kit with an unknown description. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret :Yellowfang gives birth to three kits in the hollow of a dead tree, two she-kits and a tom. While the tom lets out an angry wail when his mother touches him, one of the she-kits is utterly still, born dead. The other she-kit only whimpers quietly and moves her paws slightly. Yellowfang contiues to lick the she-kit, but her breathing continues to get shallower until she too dies. Yellowfang buries her two daughters deep in the ground, so no fox, badger, or cat would ever find them. :As Yellowfang visits StarClan she meets her grandmother, Silverflame. Yellowfang asks if Silverflame knew about her kits all along and Silverflame replies that she had. On the night Yellowfang had become a medicine cat, Silverflame had seen three kits behind her. As Silverflame starts to fade, Yellowfang calls out, asking her if her kits were in StarClan. Silverflame doesn't reply but Yellowfang looks around, finally seeing her kits. She tries to run towards the two she-kits but can't, her legs just paddle against hard stone as she wakes up in the cavern where the Moonstone lay. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :Wishkit is born to Yellowfang, she and her sister, Hopekit, die soon after their birth. Yellowfang is remorseful, musing that the kits should never have been born, it breaks the Warrior Code. Yellowfang soon buries her daughters deep into the ground where no cat could ever find them. The Ultimate Guide :Although not mentioned by name, Wishkit appears briefly on Raggedstar’s page. Yellowfang decided to become a medicine cat, which means she had to separate her relationship with Raggedpelt. It was too late it untangle their paths though, as Yellowfang soon found out she was expecting kits. Raggedpelt was overjoyed at the prospect at becoming a father but outraged when Yellowfang said their kits will never know who their mother was. Only one kit survived. :She is also mentioned not by name on Sagewhisker’s page. Sagewhisker realized that Yellowfang was expecting Raggedstar’s kits, and wondered if she made a terrible mistake. She persuaded Yellowfang to tell Raggedstar that their kits will have at least one parent in the Clan and Yellowfang took her mentor’s advice. Trivia *Vicky revealed Wishkit's name in a letter to a fan.Revealed on Victoria Holmes Letter 2 * She has kittypet blood because of her grandfather, Hal was a kittypet. Family Members '''Mother:' :Yellowfang: Father: :Raggedstar: Sister: :Hopekit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brother: :Brokenstar: Grandmothers: :Brightflower: :Featherstorm: Grandfathers: :Brackenfoot: :Hal: Great-Grandmother: :Silverflame: Uncles: :Nutwhisker: :Mintkit: :Scorchwind: Half Uncles: :Mosspaw: :Volepaw: Aunts: :Rowanberry: :Marigoldkit: Half Aunts: :Dawncloud: :Russetfur: Great-Aunts/Uncles: :Three Unnamed Kits: Cousins: :Cinderfur: :Stumpytail: :Two unknown kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Tree References and Citations Category:Females Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Kit Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character